Help from the Enemy
by Mystique6
Summary: Fallon finds herself in the world of the Supernatural. She's close to going over the edge until a run in with the Winchesters. Now she clings to them in her last hope of getting what she really wants...her humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All rights go to the writers and producers of the show. I hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

Fallon was sitting at the bar of a diner people watching. Although there were only two people of interest there. The two men next to her were eating together and god were they hot. She was having a hard time picking between the two. The taller one had somewhat of a puppy dog face, but he was well built and intelligent looking. The other had the prettiest face of anyone she'd ever known. He was more obviously muscular than his companion and apparently had a bigger appetite. She was currently watching him circle some girl's picture in the obits. Reading over the man's shoulder she read skimmed the article about some poor girl dying in a drowning accident. She thought the two boys must be in for her funeral.

A waitress walked over to the two boys then and asked, "Can I get you anything else?"

The pretty boy reading the newspaper smiled flirtatiously up at her but his companion answered, "Just the check please." The waitress nodded and walked.

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while," he said pointedly looking over at the waitress. "That's fun."

Fallon snorted. "Figures you're that type of guy," she scoffed.

To her shock the man actually looked over at her. "And what type of guy would that be?" he asked teasingly.

She whipped her head around to look at him so fast her copper brown hair fell in her face. "You can see me?" she asked incredulously and then blushed when the man looked at her as if she were crazy. She quickly tried to back pedal. "It's just that most people don't notice me."

He smiled at her again. "I find that hard to believe," he replied and started to lean closer when his companion made a coughing noise to get his attention. The man scowled but turned back around and began to talk to his friend. Fallon couldn't help but listen in. "Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlson, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had the funeral two days ago."

Fallon perked up at this news. So these boys weren't in for the funeral. But what were they looking at the obits for then? She listened more closely to their conversation then. "Something you want to say to me," the boy who'd talked to her asked.

"The trail for dad," Sam replied. "It's getting colder every day."

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?" the other asked.

"I don't know. Something. Anything," Sam pushed. Fallon felt sympathetic. Their father was missing, that could explain why they were looking in the obituary but it didn't explain why they were fixated on this drowning victim. Focusing back on the two brothers she realized they were arguing.

"I'm the one who's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies," the brother with the huskier voice accused. "We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?" This startled Fallon. The two brothers didn't look dangerous, but they were talking about killing things. She also couldn't shake that they weren't talking about human beings either.

They had just gotten up from the bar when she blurted out, "What do you mean everything bad?"

The two boys froze before turning back around to stare at her. The one named Sam smiled what was supposed to be a reassuring smile at her and replied, "Nothing. We just meant…"

But Fallon interrupted him. "You don't mean nothing," she said looking back and forth between the two of them. They knew something about the supernatural; she was sure of it. She felt a surge of hope that maybe they could help her. "Are you two vampire hunters or something?"

Sam opened his mouth to answer but his brother beat him to it. "Or something," he responded. "We hunt vampires but we also hunt other monsters, like werewolves, ghosts, or demons."

"Dean!" Sam hissed.

"What?" Dean asked. "She guessed. Besides she doesn't look too freaked out about it."

"I'm not!" she cried stepping forward. "I've always been interested in the supernatural. Does this drowning accident have something to do with the supernatural?"

Once again, the two brothers looked at each other, unsure whether to answer the question. Finally, the taller brother, Sam answered. "We're not sure," he said, "but the disappearance of the bodies is suspicious."

"But it could always just be a serial killer," pretty boy Dean said. "Either way we're heading out that way to check it out."

"I'll come with you!" she pushed. "I'll help."

"It could be dangerous," Sam tried to dissuade her.

"I'll take my chances," she replied firmly.

"Alright," Dean conceded smiling at her interestedly.

"I don't think this is the best idea," Sam argued.

"We told her the risk," Dean said. "She's old enough to make her own decisions."

Sam looked back at her. "Do you want to call someone and tell them where you're going?" he asked.

Fallon shook her head. "No one to call," she replied. "I don't live at home anymore."

"It's settled then," Dean said. "Welcome to the team."

The trio walked out of the diner together and up to an Impala parked across the road. "Is this your car?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep," Dean replied. "Sweet ride right."

"The sweetest," she exclaimed.

"You can have shot gun," Dean said.

"What?" Sam exclaimed.

"Aw c'mon, Sammy," Dean encouraged. "It's her first time in the car."

Sam opened his mouth to argue but Fallon cut in. "I'm okay in the back," she said. "Honestly, I don't even think Sam could fit in the back seat. He'd be packed like a sardine back here." Both Dean and Fallon glanced over at Sam and appraised his ridiculous height.

"Funny," Sam replied sarcastically but he was smiling as he climbed into the passenger seat. Fallon slid in the back and sighed contentedly at her luck. She was thrilled she decided to stop inside that diner.

"Let's hit the road," Dean said and the three headed to Wisconsin. After a long time in the car they finally pulled up to an old, weathered lake house. Dean cut the engine and turned around to look at Fallon. "You're not a stickler for the law right?"

"Why? Are we about to do something illegal?" she asked with an amused look on her face.

Dean made a face. "Part of our job requires that we pretend to belong to some agency to get information out of our witnesses," he explained. "I just don't want to make you uncomfortable. I probably should have warned you before."

"I'm not uncomfortable," she assured him. "You do what you need to do."

"Okay," he replied smiling at her. "We don't have any fake IDs for you so you'll have to stay in the car."

Fallon made a face. "My legs are really stiff," she told him. "Can I at least get out of the car and walk around."

Dean smirked at her not at all fooled by her excuse. "The witness may not appreciate his conversation being over heard," he argued.

"He can't do anything about it if I do over hear," she pointed out. "As far as he knows I'm just a civilian. Besides, he won't even notice me. I think he's probably going to have other things on his mind." She looked out at the lake as she said it.

Dean nodded. "Alright," he sighed, "but if he's uncomfortable with your presence you have to get back in the car."

"Deal," Fallon said immediately and slipped out past him walking over to a spot where she would be able to listen to their conversation.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked. "We don't have a fake ID for her."

"She's not going to be doing the questioning," Dean told Sam. "Besides, worse comes to worse we could always tell the guy she's a reporter." Sam didn't look happy but didn't argue as the two stepped onto the porch and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Fallon could see a man open it. "Will Carlton?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's right," the man confirmed.

"I'm Agent Ford," Dean said as he and his brother flashed fake badges at the witness. "This is Agent Hamill. We're with the U.S. Wildlife Service."

"I guess you're here to ask about my sister?" Will asked.

"Just a few questions," Sam assured him.

"Okay," Will said walking out of the house and down the steps. Dean and Sam both turned and beckoned for her to hide, but Will Carlton walked by her without seeming to care if she was there. Fallon shrugged and walked a short distance behind the man as Dean and Sam hurried to catch up. When they got closer to the lake they could all see an elderly man sitting on the dock.

"How far out was she in the lake?" Dean asked.

"She was about a hundred yards out," Will informed him. "That's where she got dragged down."

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked a little insensitively. Fallon had to restrain herself from snorting.

"Yeah," Will replied. "She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub."

"So no splashing?" Sam asked. "No signs of distress?"

"No, that's what I'm telling you," Will insisted.

"Did you see any shadows in the water?" Sam pressed. "Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?"

"No," Will shook his head. "Again, she was really far out there."

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean questioned.

"No, never," Will replied. "Why? Why, what do you think's out there?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we do," Dean hedged the question and started to head back to the car.

"What about your father?" Sam asked and Dean turned back. "Can we talk to him?"

Will sighed and looked over at his father before turning his attention back to Sam. "Look, if you don't mind, I mean…" he started. "He didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."

"We understand," Sam said and turned to join Dean and Fallon heading back to the car.

"See," Fallon said. "I told you he wouldn't pay attention to me being there. He's got too much on his mind."

"Yeah, you were right," Dean agreed. "What's our next move Sammy?"

"I say we talk to the sheriff," Sam replied and then looked back at Fallon. "There's no way he won't question why you're with us."

"I'll stay in the car," she agreed. "Or at least out of the police station."

"We'll tell you what we find out," Sam assured her. A few minutes later and they'd reached the police station. "We'll be out as soon as we can."

"Take your time," Fallon replied. "I'm just going to be chilling over here." She walked over to a bench outside the station while the two boys headed inside. This was the best she'd felt in a long time. It seemed like forever she'd been stuck on this earth without any purpose and now these two boys were giving her a sense of direction. The boys thought this was her first dip in the supernatural but she'd known about this world for over a year now. She was growing desperate, but she truly believed that these two could help her. She just had to wait for the right moment to ask. About thirty minutes later the two boys came out following a woman.

"The motel is just this way," the woman said.

"Oh hold on we just have to…" Sam started, but Fallon quickly rushed in.

"I'm coming," she called and rushed over to them.

"Did you need something?" the woman asked.

"Uh…no," Sam replied quickly giving Fallon a contemplative look. Fallon smiled weakly at him as they began to follow the woman again.

"So, cute kid," Dean said.

"Thanks," the woman answered not missing a beat.

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean asked. Fallon couldn't stop herself from snorting this time. Clearly, Dean would do anything to pick up a girl. The woman did not respond and didn't speak again until they reached their destination.

"There it is," the woman announced. "Like I said, two blocks."

"Thanks," Sam said.

The woman turned towards Dean and said, "Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line. Enjoy your stay!"

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean. "Kids are the best?" he asked laughing. "You don't even like kids."

"I love kids," Dean exclaimed.

"Name three children you even know," Sam shot back at him.

Dean paused trying to come up with an answer. Sam rolled his and walked into the motel. "I'm thinking!" Dean called after him.

"You make it look hard," Fallon replied teasingly and followed after Sam leaving Dean staring at her with a gaping mouth. He quickly caught up to her though and pushed her gently. She laughed as he continued to walk up to the motel desk.

"We need a room with two beds and," Sam was saying but Fallon broke in again.

"I'll get my own room," she blurted out. "Don't worry about it, I can cover it."

Sam blinked in surprise but turned back to the desk lady who was looking at him expectantly. "Yeah, just that one room," he said. A few minutes later and Sam and Dean were ready to head to their room.

"I'll knock on your door when I get settled," she told them and stepped up to the desk and started talking before they could agree. She sighed in relief when they got on the elevator without looking back. When the doors had shut she walked away from the front desk and began to wander around. When fifteen minutes had passed she made her way up to her companions' room and knocked on the door.

"Hey, there you are," Dean said. "You have your room all settled?"

"Yeah," she answered walking deeper into the room. "I'm actually a floor below you…"

"When were you going to tell us?" Sam interrupted her.

Fallon stared at him torn between panic and confusion. "Tell you what?" she asked trying to sound puzzled.

"That you're a ghost," he answered her bluntly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied weakly.

"Sure you do," Sam disagreed. "That's why you said no one ever notices you at the diner. That's why Will Carlton didn't so much as spare you a glance at the lake today, and why you didn't want to be introduced to Andrea or have us get a room for you. You have no use for a hotel room do you?"

"No," Fallon replied looking away from him. "No, I have no use for a hotel room."

"You're a fucking ghost?" Dean cried angrily stepping in front of her. "Why can we feel you?"

"I don't know," Fallon said feeling her eyes swim. "You're the first people who have been able to see me in a year. I didn't mean to lie but…"

"Didn't mean to lie?" Dean yelled. "You sure as hell meant to lie. You knew we'd never let you come if we knew what you really were!"

"I'm sorry," Fallon whispered her tears spilling down her face now. "If you'll just let me explain…"

"Explain what?!" Dean shouted. "I'd just love to hear what else you could possibly have to say."

"Dean," Sam said firmly laying a hand on his shoulder and pulling him away from Fallon. Dean shoved him off but quit screaming before turning his back on her. Sam looked at her, and although his eyes had been accusatory before they were gentle now. "How did you die?"

Fallon shook her head and brushed her tears away. "I don't know," she told him. "I don't remember a thing about my life. The only reason I know I'm a ghost is because no one ever sees me or hears me when I talk to them." She paused before adding. "The fact that a car drove right through me kind of made it obvious too."

Sam smiled and choked back a laugh. "Sorry," he replied. "That's really not funny."

"It's okay," she said.

"Why didn't you tell us when we met?" Sam asked her. "You guessed that we knew about the supernatural."

Fallon smiled ruefully at him. "How could I tell you what I was after hearing Dean talk about killing everything bad, like ghosts," she replied. "I was just so happy to be noticed for once. I didn't want to lose that by telling you what I really was. You never would have let me come."

"No we sure as hell wouldn't have," Dean said acidly.

"Dean," Sam shouted. "Cool it. She hasn't caused any harm."

"She's a ghost, Sam," Dean shot back. "All ghosts are evil or they become evil eventually. She needs to go."

"No please!" Fallon cried rushing to stand in front of Dean. "I can help you with this case."

"We'll be fine without your help," Dean said briskly and tried to step away from her but she reached out and got hold of his arm.

"Please," she said again. "I don't want to go back to being unnoticed by the rest of the world. I can't. Please let me stay and help you."

Dean finally looked directly at her. His green eyes searched her eyes and she let him look for any untruths to be found there. He sighed and said, "Fine, but after this case you leave."

"Thank you," she said. He nodded and walked over to a bed and began to unpack his suitcase. Sam sat at the table with his laptop. The room was silent for a few moments and Fallon finally walked over and sat across from Sam. She relaxed when he didn't object her presence.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year," Sam said finally.

"Any before that?" Dean asked all the anger out of his voice now as they got back to business.

"Um, yeah," Sam replied. "Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up the pace."

"So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean inquired.

"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me," Sam said.

"Stay out of the water," Fallon replied. "You should be fine." Sam shot her a look but smiled.

"Why?" Dean asked ignoring Fallon's comment.

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing," Sam answered. "Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it."

Dean walked over to read whatever article Sam has up on his computer. "Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr," he puzzled. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May," Sam said looking more closely at the page. "Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued."

"That's horrible," Fallon said softly. "That poor kid."

Sam nodded his head in agreement but said, "Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out," Dean said. "Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Fallon looked over at Dean after he said that. Something in his face made her think that he'd shared the experience. Before she could ask though the three of them got back on the road to go find Andrea and her son.

They finally found Andrea sitting on a bench at the park. "Can we join you?" Sam asked politely stepping into the woman's view.

"I'm here with my son," Andrea said but didn't say no.

"Oh," Dean replied. "Mind if I say hi?" He walked over to where Lucas was coloring without waiting for an answer.

"Tell your friend this whole _Jerry Maguire _thing is not gonna work on me," Andrea said.

"I don't think that's what this is about," Sam said softly.

"No, I don't think so either," Fallon murmured watching Dean talk to the kid. Sam smiled at her and nodded confirming what she suspected about his brother. She wanted to ask what happened, but figured it was too personal to ask right now.

A few minutes later and Dean walked back towards them. "Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me," she said. "Not since his dad's accident."

"Yeah, we heard," Dean replied. "Sorry."

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asked.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress," Andrea told them.

"That's what it looks like to me," Fallon said looking over at Lucas.

"That can't be easy," Sam said comfortingly. "For either of you."

Andrea nodded her head. "We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot," she explained. "It's just… when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw…"

"Kids are strong," Dean said. "You'd be surprised what they can deal with."

"Yeah, kids are more resilient than most adults," Fallon agreed and then smiled shyly at Dean when he glanced over at her. She smiled more brightly when he gave her a small smile back.

"You know, he used to have such life," Andrea sighed watching her son come towards the group. "He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish…hey sweetie."

Lucas handed a picture to Dean. "Thanks," Dean said. "Thanks, Lucas."

Fallon and Dean were back in the motel room later that day. Sam had gone out to do some research and left the two alone together. Neither had said a word since he'd left them alone. Dean was polishing one of his guns and Fallon was staring blankly out the window. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "How old were you when you saw her die?" she asked, but he didn't say anything. She pressed further. "I know it's your mom. I overheard you at the diner, I know your dad's missing at the moment."

"You seem to overhear a lot of things," he said coolly not bothering to put down his gun.

Fallon looked over at him. "Yeah, well when no one can see you there aren't a lot of other things you can do," she told him. He didn't reply. She sighed and walked over to sit next to him on the bed. "I'm sorry. I can't imagine how horrible that must have been for you."

Dean looked over at her then and stopped fiddling with his gun. "I was four," he said. "I ran into Sam's nursery when I heard my father screaming. She was pinned to the ceiling, slashed open and on fire. It's the most horrifying thing I've ever seen."

Fallon felt her eyes tear up again. She moved closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't pull away. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

He shrugged but gripped onto her hand with his own. "It was a long time ago," he said.

"It still makes you sad," she replied softly. "And angry. Her death was caused by the supernatural wasn't it? That's why you hunt monsters."

"Yes," he answered. "That's exactly why I hunt down monsters. So no other innocent person has to lose their life to evil."

Fallon nodded. "I don't blame you for hating me," she said getting up from the bed to walk away from him but he did not release her hand from his grip.

"I don't hate you," he said pulling her gently back down on the bed next to him. "I was out of line earlier. You didn't deserve that. I imagine it must be hard to not remember who you are and not being able to communicate with people. If our situations were reversed I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing."

"Well, I'm glad our situations aren't reversed," she said. "It's no fun being dead."

"Yeah I imagine not," Dean laughed softly and let go of her hand. He looked like he was about to say something else when the door opened and Sam came into the room.

"So I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie," he announced.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I just drove past the Carlton house," Sam explained. "There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead."

"What?" Fallon asked shocked.

"He drowned?" Dean inquired.

"Yep," Sam confirmed. "In the sink."

"So whatever this is isn't confined to the lake," Fallon said.

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed. "So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else."

"Yeah, but what?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Dean shrugged. "Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water…water that comes from the same source."

"The lake," Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count," Sam realized. "The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time."

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere," Dean said seriously and got up off the bed. "This is gonna happen again soon."

Fallon was thoughtful for a few moments. "Could it be a ghost?" she asked. "You keep telling me that ghosts can be vengeful. Whatever this is definitely has a vendetta."

"It's possible," Sam said. "And we do know one thing for sure. We know this HAS got something to do with Bill Carlton."

"Yeah, it took both his kids," Dean agreed.

"And I've been asking around," Sam added. "Lucas's dad. Chris…Bill Carlton's godson."

"So this thing is targeting his family," Fallon said slowly standing up.

"Let's g pay Mr. Carlton a visit," Dean replied.

The three of them rushed to the lake house and found Bill Carlton sitting on the dock. "Mr. Carlton?" Sam called. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

"We're from the Department…" Dean started.

"I don't care who you're with," Mr. Carlton replied flatly. "I've answered enough questions today."

"Your son said he saw something in that lake," Sam said. "What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death…we think there might be a connection to you or your family."

"My children are gone," Mr. Carlton replied. "It's…it's worse that dying. Go away. Please."

"C'mon," Fallon said softly. "He can't tell us anything." Dean and Sam nodded and the three of them headed back up to the Impala.

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

"Aw," Dean sighed. "I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something."

"So now what?" Sam asked. Dean was about to reply when his shoulders grew stiff and he seemed to be staring at something in the distance. Sam looked at him concerned. "What is it?"

"Huh," Dean huffed looking at the Carlton house. "Maybe Bill's not the only ne who knows something." He pulled out the picture Lucas had drawn for him and showed Sam and Fallon.

"He drew a picture of Carlton's house?" Fallon said confused. "Why? What could he possibly know?"

"I guess we'll have to find out," Dean replied and slid into the car. "I say we pay Andrea a visit.

A few minutes later and they were in the upstairs of Andrea's home. "I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea," she said following them towards her son's room.

"I just need to talk to him," Dean pushed. "Just for a few minutes."

"He won't say anything," she argued. "What good's it going to do?"

"Andrea," Sam said, "we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there."

"My husband, the others, they just drowned," Andrea exclaimed. "That's all,"

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go," Dean said, "But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son."

Andrea still looked unsure but finally nodded her head. "Okay," she replied. "But only for a few minutes."

"Thank you," Dean said and walked into the room to speak to Lucas. "Hey, Lucas. Remember me?" Lucas didn't even look up. "You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again." Dean watched patiently as Lucas continued to draw. Dean brought out the picture Lucas had made him earlier. "How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me."

Once again there was no response from the Lucas. "You're scared," Dean said. "It's okay. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom…I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too." Lucas looked up at Dean and pushed him another drawing. "Thanks, Lucas."

"God, you guys spend a lot of time in the car," Fallon sighed as she slipped back into the back seat.

Sam laughed. "You get used to it," he said. "Besides it's not like you can get cramped."

"No," she admitted. "But it's a frustrating way to travel when you can just pop up anywhere you want."

Sam chuckled again. "Think you could pop up in this house?" he asked.

"I could but what would be the point," she answered. "You two are the only people who can communicate with me and I'd have no way of getting you the directions."

"Guess we'll just have to find it the old fashioned way then," Dean said and then sat thoughtfully for a second. "Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died."

"There are some cases… going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies," Sam replied.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow?" Dean questioned. "I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please."

"Alright," Sam sighed. "We got another house to find."

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone," Dean pointed out.

"It'll be like looking for a needle in a hay stack," Fallon agreed looking distastefully out the window. "I hate the suburbs."

Sam was silent for a moment as he studied the drawing Lucas had given them and then smiled. "See this church?" he pointed out. "I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here."

"Oh, College Boy, thinks he's so smart," Dean grumbled.

"Annoying isn't it?" Fallon muttered. "He's right though. That church is probably a land mark for this area. This isn't a city so this could be the only church in this community."

"God, I'm surrounded by nerds," Dean said and Sam and Fallon laughed.

It was silent for a few moments before Sam finally said, "You know, um… what you said about Mom… you never told me that before."

"Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?" Dean groaned.

"Well, that's one way to kill a moment," Fallon sighed, but Dean ignored her. Sam started to reply but then the car stopped. She looked out the window and saw that they'd reached the church. "I guess we're here."

"Looks like it," Dean said getting out of the car. Sam and Fallon followed behind and watched as Dean compared the picture to the surroundings. "That house over there," he said pointing to a yellow house nearby.

"Let's go," Sam said and they walked up to the house and knocked on the door. An elderly woman answered it. "Hello," she said. "Can I help you?"

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am," Dean said, "but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle."

"No sir," the woman responded. "Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now. The police never…never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared." Mrs. Sweeney had walked over to a picture of Peter on the mantel piece. Sam pointed out to both Fallon and Dean the toy soldiers placed on a table nearby. They looked like the ones Lucas was playing with. Mrs. Sweeney turned back towards them. "Losing him… you know, it's, it's worse than dying."

Fallon picked her head up at that. That was exactly what Mr. Carlton had said to them at the lake. Dean seemed to be thinking the same thing she was and asked, "Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?"

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up," Mrs. Sweeney replied.

Dean walked over to the picture hanging on a mirror and read the back of one. "Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy," he read.

"They were in the same class," Fallon said excitedly. "There's a connection between them."

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Sweeney," Sam said. Mrs. Sweeney just nodded as she led them out.

The three of them got back in the Impala and began to drive. "Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow," Sam said.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean muttered.

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished," agreed Sam.

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean suggested.

"I think you're jumping to conclusions," Fallon argued. "Bill was the same age as Peter. He couldn't have done anything to him."

"But what if he did?" Sam pushed. "What if Bill killed him?"

"Peter's spirit would be furious," Dean said. "It'd want revenge. It's possible."

"Improbable if you ask me," Fallon sighed. "Bill was just a kid. Maybe he just knows who did."

"That's possible too," Sam said. "But that's not going to make any difference to Peter's spirit."

"We keep telling you," Dean exclaimed. "Ghosts don't think like humans do. They're vengeful and angry. You may not be dangerous yet, but you will be. You don't think like you did when you were human do you? You don't see the grey areas?"

"I don't know," argued Fallon. "I told you I can't remember my human life… just little pieces here and there. And I don't see the world in black and white."

"That's because you're a newer ghost," Sam explained. "I know you don't want to hear this, Fallon, but Dean's right. One day you won't be any different than Peter Sweeney."

"I won't kill people," Fallon said firmly.

"I hope you're right," Sam said as the Impala came to a stop. They all hopped out of the car and approached the house. "Mr. Carlton?" Sam called and then they all froze as they heard a boat engine. They all rushed towards the lake.

"Hey, check it out," Dean said looking over to the dock. The three of them started running towards it as they saw Bill Carlton heading out on the lake in a speed boat. "Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!"

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam hollered but the man didn't pay attention to them. They all watched in horror as his speed boat rose out of the water and flipped. Bill Carlton did not resurface.

Awhile later they were walking into the police station with the sheriff. "Sam, Dean," Andrea greeted them. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"So now you're on a first-name basis," the Sheriff said gruffly. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you dinner," Andrea explained.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time," the Sheriff replied.

"I heard about Bill Carlton," Andrea said. "Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?"

"Right now we don't know what the truth is," her father replied. "But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." Suddenly Lucas started to panic and latched himself onto Dean's arm.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" asked Dean looking concerned. "Lucas?"

"Lucas," Andrea said trying to pry him off.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay," Dean assured him. "Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." Andrea managed to pull her son away and led him out of the station. Fallon noticed that he didn't look away from Dean once.

"Okay," the Sheriff said pulling Fallon's attention back into focus, "just so I'm clear, you see… something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up," Dean replied quickly.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake?" the Sheriff asked. "And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?" Dean and Sam looked startled. "That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two."

"See, now, we can explain that," Dean started to say but the Sheriff shook his head.

"Enough," he said. "Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."

"Door number two sounds good," Sam said quickly.

"That's the one I'd pick," the Sheriff hissed and dismissed them. The three of them left the station and headed back to the motel to get their belongings.

"Now what?" Fallon asked.

"Nothing," Sam said. "We leave."

"But what about Peter?" Fallon asked.

"We can't always help everyone, Fallon," Sam said.

"It's been nice working with you," Dean said suddenly snapping shut his suitcase.

Fallon looked over at him and felt her heart sink. Since their case was over she'd have to make good on her deal and let them go without her. She had hoped when they'd made the deal though, that by the time the case was finished they'd want her to stay. It looks like she'd been wrong. Although Sam was staring disapprovingly at his brother he wasn't sticking up for her either. Finally she nodded. "Yeah, you too," she said.

"Do you know where you'll go?" Sam asked.

"Out of the suburbs," she tried to laugh but could only grimace. "Maybe I'll find some deserted building to haunt."

"Fallon," Sam said softly.

"I gotta go," Fallon said quickly. "Maybe I'll see you around." She quickly popped out of the motel, but she didn't go to any city. Instead she headed towards the lake. She didn't feel like this case was over. She stared out at the water. "What do you want Peter?" she asked.

"Revenge," a voice hissed in her ear. She jumped and walked closer to the lake. She couldn't have just heard that could she? She walked out on the dock and leaned over peering into the murky water. A ghastly face appeared where her reflection should be and she quickly held back a scream. "Revenge," the voice said again.

Fallon took a few deep breaths. "I don't understand," she told him. "You killed Bill Carlton and his family. Why are you still here, you got your revenge."

"More," Peter said and then his face disappeared back into the water. Fallon sat back on her heels and tried to calm down. What did he mean more? Who was left to take? He'd killed Bill, his son and daughter…even his godson, Christopher Barr. Her head lifted up at that thought. It suddenly struck her as odd that Peter would bother targeting Carlton's godson. There's a possibility that the two weren't related by blood. Fallon puzzled over this new information for a moment with growing dread. She couldn't shake the feeling that Bill Carlton wasn't the only one connected to Peter's disappearance. Peter was going to target the Barr family too. Without waiting another second she quickly popped into the Barr house. She'd watch the family and make sure nothing happened to Andrea or Lucas. She just wished there was some way for her to contact Dean and Sam.

Later that night she watched as Andrea was getting ready to take a bath. Yeah it was a total invasion of privacy, but she couldn't leave her alone knowing that Peter might try and kill her. She watched as Andrea slipped into the water. Fallon didn't take her eyes off the faucet and stiffened when the water became as murky as the lake. "Andrea?" she said desperate to make her listen. "You need to get out of the tub. You need to get out, Andrea. Open your eyes!" She was surprised when Andrea actually did. The woman blinked in surprise and then screamed as she got pulled under. "Andrea!"

Fallon hurried over to the tub and tried to pull Andrea out but her hands kept going right through her. "Dammit!" she hissed and then turned her head when she heard frantic pounding on the door. "Go get help, Lucas!" she shouted still trying to pull Andrea out but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't touch her.

Suddenly she heard someone knocking down the door and turned her head to seem Sam burst in. "Oh thank God," she sighed. "I can't get a hold of her." Sam nodded and quickly reached into the tub and struggled to pull Andrea out. After a few tense moments Sam fell back with Andrea in his arms, both breathing heavily. Fallon sighed in relief and slid down to the floor before looking up at Dean. "Hey," she said smiling slightly.

A few minutes later she and Dean were out in the back while Sam took care of Andrea and Lucas. "What are you doing here?" Dean asked sounding slightly angry.

Fallon frowned and stared back coolly. "Helping," she replied.

"Yeah, but… how did you know to be here?" Dean asked.

"I went back to the lake when I left you," she explained. "I saw him, Dean. I saw Peter. His reflection… talked to me. He said he still wanted revenge and then I got to thinking about the people he's killed. We thought Christopher Barr was connected to Bill because he was his godson, but that doesn't seem right to me now. I think Peter went after him for another reason."

"But how?" Dean questioned rubbing his head.

"I think he's connected through someone else," Fallon replied. "I think someone else is involved with Peter's disappearance I just don't know who."

"I guess we'll have to look for a new lead," Dean sighed.

"I guess so," Fallon agreed. "C'mon, let's go see what Andrea can tell us."

They went back inside where they found Andrea with Sam. She still looked upset but she was now in dry clothes. "Can you tell me?" Sam questioned her.

"No," Andrea said shaking her head. The poor woman looked close to tears. "It doesn't make any sense. I'm going crazy."

"No, you're not," Sam said. "Tell me what happened. Everything."

"I heard," Andrea started and then stopped to take a breath. "I thought I heard… there was this voice."

"What did it say?" Sam asked.

"It said, it said 'come play with me,'" Andrea sobbed. "What's happening?"

Dean suddenly looked up from the yearbook he was searching through. "Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" he asked showing Andrea the yearbook.

"What?" Andrea puzzled skimming through the pictures. "Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures."

Dean looked back at the yearbook and saw a picture of the Sheriff standing next to Peter. He looked over at Fallon and nodded at her. "You should get something to eat," Sam said kindly to Andrea. "It'll make you feel better."

"You're right," Andrea said and got up and went to the kitchen.

Dean walked over to Sam. "Chris Barr's drowning," he said. "The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff."

"Bill AND the sheriff…they were both involved with Peter," Sam said looking back and forth between Fallon and Dean.

"What about Chris?" Andrea asked coming back into the room. "My dad… what are you talking about?"

Suddenly Dean noticed Lucas at the window. "Lucas?" he asked. "Lucas what is it?" The kid got up and walked outside.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea called after him as they all followed him outside.

Lucas stopped and glanced up at Dean. Dean nodded and said to Andrea, "You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?"

Andrea grabbed Lucas and hurried back to the house. Fallon watched as Dean and Sam undug a red bike.

"Peter's bike," Sam said dryly.

"Who are you?" a voice asked and they all looked up to see the sheriff pointing a gun at them.

"Put the gun down, Jake," Sam ordered as both he and Dean dropped their shovels.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake asked angrily.

"What happened?" Dean asked. "You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Jake replied. Fallon felt a flash of anger surge through her.

"He knows exactly what you're talking about, Dean. I can feel it. Keep pushing him," she ordered.

Dean nodded his head at her. "You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago," Dean said. "That's what the hell I'm talking about."

"Dad!" Andrea called running over to them.

"And now you got one seriously pissed off spirit," Dean continued ignoring Andrea.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love," Sam said. "It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does."

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake hissed.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton," Sam told him.

"Listen to yourselves, both of you," Jake cried. "You're insane."

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us," Dean replied angrily. "But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."

"Dad, is any of this true?" questioned Andrea.

"No," her father replied. "Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous."

"Something tried to drown me," Andrea told him. "Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me. Tell me you…you didn't kill anyone." Jake turned his head away. Admittance if Fallon had ever saw it. "Oh my God."

"Billy and I were at the lake," Jake explained. "Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank. Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drowning, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational."

"All right, listen to me, all of you," Dean stepped in. "We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now."

Suddenly Andrea gasped and they all turned to see Lucas heading down to the lake. "Lucas!" Jake shouted.

"Peter's calling him to the lake," Fallon said running down towards the dock.

"Lucas!" Dean hollered.

"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" Andrea called but then Lucas got pulled into the water. Sam and Dean dived in after him. "Oh my God!"

"Andrea, stay there!" Sam ordered surfacing.

"No! Lucas!" Andrea cried.

"We'll get him! Just stay on the dock!" Sam cried before diving under again.

"They'll find him," Fallon tried to tell Andrea. "Don't worry." Andrea couldn't hear her but they both watched as Dean and Sam popped back up.

"Sam?" called Dean. Sam shook his head and they both went under again.

"Lucas, where are you?" Andrea yelled. Fallon looked around the surface of the lake and then froze when she saw the sheriff wading into the lake.

"Peter, if you can hear me," Jake called out. "Please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so, I'm so sorry."

"Daddy, no!" Andrea shrieked.

"Jake get out of the water!" Fallon cried.

"Peter," Jake continued to walk out further. "Lucas… he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me."

"Jake, no!" Dean gasped as he came up for air. Fallon watched in horror as surfaced and dragged Jake under.

"Daddy!" Andrea sobbed. "Daddy! No! No!" Sam came back up and shook his head. Fallon felt her heart sink until Dean resurfaced carrying Lucas who looked unharmed. "Thank God!" Andrea cried rushing forward to take Lucas out of Dean's arms. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Anytime," Dean panted as he and Sam pulled themselves up onto the dock.

"Are you alright?" Fallon asked rushing over to the two of them. They nodded. Fallon smiled and looked over at Andrea and Lucas. Lucas was conscious now and they were both clinging to each other. "Thank God it's over."

The next day and they were ready to hit the road. The car was all packed up they just had to stop for gas. "A deal is a deal," Dean argued tossing his suitcase into the trunk.

"Deals can be broken," Fallon argued.

"Not this one," Dean said slamming down the trunk.

"Oh come on!" Fallon cried. "You never would have solved this case without me. I'm a valuable asset."

"Oh really?" Dean said. "Then how come you just stood on the dock while Sam and I practically drowned trying to save Lucas."

"You know I'm transparent to everyone but you two," Fallon said. "I couldn't have helped him."

"C'mon Dean," Sam called coming in on Fallon's behalf. "Let her come. She's right she is helpful. And besides, I think we owe it to her to help her find out what happened to her."

"Please," Fallon begged staring up at Dean.

Dean looked at her and shook his head. "Fine," he sighed giving in. "You can come. But the second you become a problem I will not hesitate in dispatching you."

"Way to make a girl feel welcomed," Fallon muttered but smiled and danced a small victory dance.

"Sam, Dean," Andrea called over to them. She and Lucas were heading their way.

"Hey," Dean greeted them.

"We're glad we caught you," Andrea said. "We just, um, we made you lunch for the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked eagerly.

"Of course," Andrea replied.

"Come on, Lucas," Dean said. "Let's load this into the car."

"How you holding up?" Sam asked.

Andrea smiled weakly. "It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" she sighed.

"Andrea, I'm sorry," Sam told her.

"You saved my son," Andrea replied simply. "I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that."

"It'll get better," Fallon said and then walked over to Dean who was talking to Lucas.

"All right," Dean said, "if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time."

"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas said.

"That's right. Up high," Dean replied.

"Oh God, you're corrupting him," Fallon muttered and Dean actually smiled up at her.

"You take care of your mom, okay?" he said turning back to Lucas.

"All right," Lucas agreed.

"Thank you," Andrea said and then kissed Dean. Fallon frowned as a little twinge of jealously passed over her.

Dean smiled and then shuffled towards the driver side. "Sam, move your ass," he ordered. "We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road."

They all got in the car and started to drive away. Fallon sighed and leaned back in the seat before noticing a sack between the driver and passenger seat. Curious, she leaned forward and peered inside and saw a huge collection of cassette tapes, all classic rock. "Wow," she said flatly. "You complain about me being a ghost…I think someone's music collection has come back to haunt you."

Sam burst out laughing. "I love this girl," he laughed. "She is definitely staying." And he and Fallon laughed even harder at the look on Dean's face.

"This music's classic," Dean said but was ignored. He huffed as they drove away from this case.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I own nothing from Supernatural. All rights belong to the writers and producers of the show. I also want to give a shout out to the Wizard of Oz and Little Shop of Horrors which are referenced in this chapter. Thank you for reading and please review. Let me know what you like and what you didn't like. Anything you think I could do better. Also, I will eventually be making some of my own chapters that don't follow the show so if you have anything you want to read let me know and I'll see if I can't work it in somehow.

* * *

Fallon had been with the boys for about a month now and it had been an eventful month. She continued to aid them on their hunts and much to her surprise, as well as Sam's and especially Dean's she continued to prove her value. She was good at it. She was intuitive and the fact that she could communicate with the spirits in a way the Winchesters couldn't helped too. She had been afraid that the boys would regret letting her stay with them, but now she was sure that they were glad they'd found her. Well, at least Sam was glad to have found her. Over the last month Sam and Fallon had grown extremely close; they were practically inseparable. They laughed at each other's jokes, good or bad, and bonded over shared traits. They were both good at research and when the two teamed up they were nearly unstoppable. Their favorite hobby though, was annoying the hell out of Dean.

Things had improved between Fallon and Dean. Dean was not so openly hostile anymore and didn't proclaim that she was an evil spirit every day. However, they weren't really friends yet either. Dean often said some comment meant to hurt her feelings or even piss her off and Fallon wasn't shy about shooting some barbs back. Sam had had to get in the middle of their arguments more than once. But considering how he behaved around her when he first found out she was a ghost whatever relationship they had now was an improvement. Fallon would be lying if she didn't admit that she liked fighting with Dean and sometimes purposely egged him on. She would also be lying if she denied the fact that she was growing increasingly more attracted to him. Who could blame her really? Dean was extremely attractive. But that didn't change the fact that she was a ghost and that nothing could ever happen between her and Dean. That didn't stop her from getting ridiculously jealous at all the female attention Dean got, or make her desire to be human lesson.

As for her human life it was still pretty much a mystery to her. True to their word the Winchesters had helped her figure out what had happened to her, but she still didn't remember anything about herself. Pieces of her life would flash up in her mind every once in a while and she just had to put the pieces back together. She should have been happy to have learned as much as she did about herself but if anything it only increased her anxiety. Staring out at the empty parking lot of the motel Fallon thought back to the day they found out how she'd died.

_It had been their first stop after they got out of Wisconsin. Sam and Dean had both unpacked while Fallon chatted happily on about what she had done and seen in the year she'd been dead. She had just finished telling them a particularly funny story about two overworked parents trying to vacation with their three young children when Sam took out his laptop and asked her, "Do you know where you died?"_

_ She had shook her head. "No," she'd replied. "I only remember vague details."_

_ Sam had thought for a second. "We can work off that," he'd told her. "What details can you remember?"_

_ She'd sighed and thought for a few minutes. "It had been hot out," she'd said. "I remember taking off my blazer. The sun was really bright that day too. I remember wishing I brought my sunglasses." She paused trying to think harder. "The last thing I remember about that day was staring into a pair of bright blue eyes."_

_ Sam sighed and shook his head tapping his fingers on the keyboard. "That's not really a lot to go on," Sam had replied. "I'm going to need more than that. You said you were staring into someone's eyes. Think hard now, but did you see anything behind them?"_

_ "No I…" Fallon had begun to reply when she froze for a second. "The Lincoln Memorial. He was standing in front of it."_

_ Sam immediately began to type something into his search engine. "Found it!" he'd cried after a short minute and then began to read the article. Fallon watched his face fall the further he read along. He looked over at her with a look caught between pure horror and utter sympathy. "I'm sorry Fallon."_

_ "What?" Dean had asked from the bed where he'd been pretending he hadn't been listening. "What happened?"_

_ Sam turned the computer to face Fallon. "You were murdered," he'd whispered._

_ "Murdered?" Dean exclaimed coming over to them. "That can't be right."_

_ "It's right," Fallon replied softly. "That's my picture in the article." She didn't take her eyes away from the paper as she read it._

_The Washington Post_

_June 19__th__, 2004: Twenty year old Fallon Romano was shot and killed in front of the Lincoln Memorial in Washington D.C. at 5:30 yesterday evening. Her shooter has been identified as Evan Costa, an ex-boyfriend. The suspect shot himself after shooting Romano point blank with a Colt M1911 that he'd stolen from his father's military collection. The victim died instantly from the wound in her back. Romano was with her boyfriend twenty year old Mason Berk at the time of the shooting. "I saw him walking over towards us," her boyfriend told reporters. "But I didn't see he had a gun until it was too late. She… she fell into my arms and she was gone." Paramedics were unable to resuscitate Romano when they arrived on the scene. Romano is survived by her parents, Carl and Hailey Romano, and a sister, Veda Romano. Her body will be transported back to her home town in Scranton, Pennsylvania where she will be buried in her family cemetery._

_ "Fallon, you okay?" Sam had asked her softly when she hadn't spoken for a while. _

_ Fallon looked up at him for a moment before she ran over to the big mirror in the hotel room and peeled off her red blazer. She turned around so her back would be facing the mirror and looked over her shoulder to see the reflection. She put a hand over her mouth and choked on a silent scream as she stared at the grisly wound on her back. It was huge and gaping and somehow the blood stains on her white tank top still looked fresh. It was horrible but she couldn't look away even as she saw Dean, who was also staring in horror at her, walk towards her slowly as if he were afraid she might panic and run. _

_ She let him approach her and didn't protest when he reached out and prodded gently at her wound. "Does that hurt?" he asked softly his eyes blinking a little and his jaw clenched shut._

_ "No," she sighed finally turning away from the mirror. "No, it doesn't hurt."_

Other than some other memories coming back to her the only good thing that had come out of discovering what had happened to her was that Dean had been overly nice to her for almost a whole week. Fallon shook her head now and then looked up as a pair of headlights washed over her. She smiled when the Impala pulled up to the building. "When did you leave?" she called out to Sam when he stepped out of the car juggling coffee and donuts.

"About a half hour ago," Sam said walking over towards her. "What have you been up to all night?"

"Not much," she sighed rolling her eyes. "There's nothing you can really do for fun as a ghost. Even if I go to a bar no one can see me and I can't get drunk. It seriously sucks being a ghost."

"Maybe you should start a ghost support group," Sam teased opening the door to the motel room.

"Very funny," Fallon replied before phasing through the wall. "While I have everyone gathered there you and Dean could barge through the doors and salt everyone."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Sam said before noticing Dean was awake. "Morning, sunshine."

"What time is it?" Dean mumbled rubbing his face tiredly.

"Uh, it's about five forty-five," Sam replied.

"In the morning?" Dean asked.

"Yep," Sam answered.

"Where does the day go?" Dean muttered sitting up.

"Beats me," Fallon replied. "But I prefer it when everyone is awake."

Dean looked over at her. "Really?" he questioned. "I would have thought you'd like it better when we're asleep so you can stare at us."

Fallon glared at him. "For the last time," she cried exasperatedly. "I do not watch you in your sleep! I'm not some creeper."

"No, you're just a ghost," Dean shot back.

"Oh another ghost comment," Fallon sighed, "Is that the best you've got because I would really like to …"

"Enough you two," Sam cut in. "It's way too early for you to be at each other's throats."

Dean turned to look at his brother than and noticed how tired Sam looked. "Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours," Sam replied.

"Liar," Dean said. "Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial."

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV," Sam quipped.

Fallon snorted. "You just actually made my night sound interesting," she retorted.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam sighed. "A little while, I guess. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, it is," Dean replied.

"Look, I appreciate your concern…"

"Oh, I'm not concerned about you," Dean interrupted Sam. "It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp. Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?"

"Could you be any more of an insensitive ass?!" Fallon cried smacking Dean on the back of the head. He glared at her and rubbed his head but refused to answer her.

Sam answered Dean after giving him his coffee. "Yeah," he admitted. "But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you."

"You can't let it," Dean told him. "You can't bring it home like that."

"So what?" Sam replied. "All this it… never keeps you up at night?" Dean shook his head. "Never? You're never afraid?"

"No, not really," Dean said. Sam smirked and reached under Dean's pillow pulling out a huge knife. Dean reached over and snatched the knife back. "That's not fear. That is precaution."

"I believe the correct term is paranoia," Fallon snickered and then yelped when Dean shoved her off the bed.

"All right, whatever," Sam muttered. "I'm too tired to argue."

Dean opened his mouth about to press the point further when his cell began to ring. "Hello?" he said into the phone. Fallon and Sam waited for Dean to finish his phone call before asking who it was. "A man named Jerry Panowski. He needs our help."

"Guess it's time to get back on the road," Fallon sighed as the other two began to pack up.

"Guess so," Sam replied. A few hours later and they were pulling up to an airport and stepping out of the car when a man rushed over to greet them.

"Hey," the man said. "How are you Dean? And who's this?"

"I'm doing good, Jerry," Dean replied. "This is my brother, Sam. He's in this business too."

"Nice to meet you, Sam. Thanks for making the trip so quick," Jerry said. "I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out."

"Yeah, he told me," Sam replied. "It was a poltergeist?"

"Poltergeist?" a man walking by asked. "Man, I loved that movie!"

"Me too!" Fallon cried excitedly. "'They're back.'" She ducked her head when Dean glared at her.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you," grumbled Jerry. "Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it weren't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?"

"Yeah, I was. I'm…taking some time off," Sam answered.

"Well, he was real proud of you," Jerry said. "I could tell. He talked about you all the time."

"He did?" Sam asked surprised and Fallon rolled her eyes. She had learned in their month together that Sam had a complicated relationship with his father. He had once told her when Dean went out that he thought he was his father's greatest disappointment. Fallon had firmly told him that there was no way that that was true but Sam hadn't believed her. Now that Jerry told him that his dad was proud of him he would think differently.

"Yeah, you bet he did," Jerry assured him. "Oh hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing anyway?"

"He's um, wrapped up in a job right now," Dean said coming up with an excuse.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam," Jerry replied. "Even trade, huh?"

"No, not by a long shot," Sam murmured while Dean laughed.

"I got something I want you guys to hear," Jerry said and led them to his office. "I listened to this, and, well… it sounded like it was up your alley. Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours." He pressed play on the tape recorder and then the room filled with the sound of the plane crashing:

_Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! 2485-immediate instruction…may be experiencing some mechanical failure…_

Fallon and the boys listened to the recording and then heard the eerie whooshing noise at the end of the recording. Jerry stopped the recording. "Took off from here," he said. "Crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh… well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault."

"You don't think it was?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't," Jerry replied softly.

"It's a terrible thing to have happen," Fallon said. "I really hope it was just an accident."

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors," Sam said.

"All right," Jerry replied.

"And, uh, anyway we can take a look at the wreckage?" Dean asked.

Jerry shook his head. "The other stuff is no problem," he told them. "But the wreckage… fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in the evidence warehouse. No way I got that kind of clearance."

"No problem," Dean said a little ominously.

"I don't like that sound of that no problem," Fallon said quickly as they headed back towards the Impala. "Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"It's the only way we'll be able to get in to see the plane," Dean explained sliding behind the wheel. "Besides, no one can see you. It's not like you'll get in trouble."

"No, but you can," she pointed out. "And I'm a ghost. I can't bail you out if you get caught?"

"We won't get caught," Dean scoffed.

"Well, for your sake I hope not," she said rolling her eyes.

About an hour later Sam and Fallon were waiting for Dean by the Impala. They finally saw him come out of the Copy Jack. "You've been in there forever," Sam complained.

"You can't rush perfection," Dean replied holding up their new fake IDs.

"That's pretty illegal, even for us," he said glancing his over.

"Yeah, well, it's something new," Dean responded. "You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times. All right, so, what do you got?"

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder," Sam said.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Listen," Sam said playing the tape:

_The tape was staticy but a voice could be made out saying, "No survivors."_

"No survivors?" Dean questioned. "What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors."

"Got me," Sam replied.

"Maybe there weren't supposed to be any survivors," Fallon put in. "Maybe those seven people just got lucky. Anyway, I think the bigger question is what brought down the plane?"

"So, what are you thinking, Sam?" Dean inquired. "A haunted flight?"

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers," Sam said.

"Mm-hmm," Dean hummed.

"Or remember flight 401?" Sam asked.

"Right," Dean replied. "The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights."

"That sucks," Fallon said.

"Yep," Dean responded.

"Maybe we got a similar deal," Sam suggested.

"All right, so, survivors," Dean said. "Which one do you want to talk to first?"

"Third on the list: Max Jaffey," Sam replied instantly.

"Why him?" Dean questioned.

"Well, for one, he's from around here," Sam replied. "And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did."

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked.

"Well, I spoke to his mother," Sam answered. "And guess where Max checked himself into?"

Dean shrugged. Sam smiled and looked back at Fallon nodding for her to tell him. She smiled brightly at Dean. "Looney Town," she replied and laughed when Dean began to smile back.

A short while later and they were at the mental hospital talking to Max. "I don't; understand," Max said. "I already spoke with Homeland Security."

"Right," Dean replied. "Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions."

"Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything…unusual?" Sam asked.

"Like what?" Max replied.

"Strange light, weird noises, maybe. Voices," Dean suggested.

"No, nothing," Max said.

"Mr. Joffey…"

"Jaffey," Max corrected him sounding annoyed.

"Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?" Dean questioned and Max nodded. "Can I ask why?"

"I was a little stressed," Max replied tersely. "I survived a plane crash."

"I'd rather be coping at home comfortably," Fallon said quietly in Dean's ear. "I think the majority of the population would. I think he's lying. He checked himself in here for another reason."

"Uh huh," Dean murmured answering both of them. "And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?"

"I, I don't want to talk about this anymore," Max answered.

"See, I think maybe you did see something up there," Dean pushed. "We need to know what."

"No," Max replied shaking his head. "No, I was… delusional. Seeing things."

"He was seeing things," Dean replied looking up at Sam with an amused look on his face.

"You're an ass," Fallon snapped.

"It's okay," Sam told Max. "Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please."

Max sighed. "There was this…man," he said. "And, uh, he had these… eyes, these, uh… black eyes. And I saw him… or thought I saw him…"

"What?" Dean asked impatiently. Fallon pinched the back of his hand. "Ow!" Max stared curiously at Dean when he jerked his hand away. Dean tried to play it off. "Bee sting."

Max continued speaking. "He opened the emergency exit," he told them. "But that's, that's impossible, right? I mean I looked it up. There's' something like two tons of pressure on that door."

"This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly?" Sam inquired. "It would look something like a mirage?"

"What are you nuts?" Max scoffed.

"You're the one in Quack Ville," Fallon said.

Sam, too, gave him an odd look and Max replied, "He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me."

"Thank you for your time," Dean said and the three left the hospital. As soon as they got back in the car Dean turned around to glare at Fallon in the back seat. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being a total ass!" Fallon shot back. "He clearly was having a hard time telling you his story. He may not be nuts like he thinks he is but he's still recovering from a traumatic experience. You could afford to be a little more understanding."

"Yeah, well I don't think anything I did warranted you pinching me," Dean snapped. "Now my hands all red."

He thrust his hand into her face. She glanced it over. It was pretty red. "What do you want me to do, kiss it better?" she asked shoving his hand away. Sam laughed and Dean glared at the two of them. "C'mon let's go talk to this mysterious passengers wife."

"So here we are," Sam said when the Impala parked in front of a two story house. "George Phelps, seat 20C."

"Hmmm," Dean hummed. "Man, I don't care how strong you are. Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight."

"Not if you're human," Sam agreed. "But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form."

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" Dean asked pointing at the house.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Fallon said.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, just look at you," Dean smirked. "On first glance, you actually look nice."

Sam grabbed her before she could strangle Dean who was walking up to the house. "You two really have to give it a rest," Sam said catching up to Dean.

"She started it," Dean replied.

"Well, I'm finishing it," Sam said firmly glancing sternly back and forth between the two of them.

"Fine," Fallon said. "But if he pushes my buttons one more time I'll show him the real meaning of vengeful spirit."

Dean glared at her and then turned to Sam. "You know we're in Pennsylvania," Dean pointed out. "Scranton's not that far of a drive away."

"Alright enough!" Sam shouted just as the door opened.

"Can I help you?" a middle aged woman asked looking warily between the two brothers.

Fallon smirked. "I'll see you two inside," she said and slipped past the woman into the house and started looking around. A few minutes later and she heard the other two be invited in. She popped into the living room where the woman and Dean and Sam were all seated.

"This is your late husband?" Sam asked looking at a photograph.

"Yes, that was my George," Mrs. Phelps replied.

"And you said he was a… dentist?" Dean questioned.

"Mm-hmm," the woman nodded her head. "He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that…"

"I'm so sorry," Fallon murmured sitting on the couch next to her.

"How long were you married?" Sam asked.

"Thirteen years," replied Mrs. Phelps.

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything…strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?" Sam inquired.

"Well, uh, he had acid reflux if that's what you mean," Mrs. Phelps replied sounding confused. Fallon laughed softly at the looks on the boys' faces.

"Well, that wasn't very helpful," Fallon said as they left the house.

"It goes without saying it just doesn't make any sense," Sam sighed.

"A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified," Dean agreed.

"Unless you're Orin Scrivello, you know, from '_Little Shop of Horrors,'_" Fallon chuckled.

Dean smiled at her joke before thinking quietly for a moment. "You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage," he said seriously.

"Okay," Sam sighed not looking thrilled with the idea. "But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part."

"Okay, well this I gotta see," Fallon laughed and slipped into the backseat of the Impala. Fallon burst out laughing as Sam and Dean came out of the store wearing their rented suits. "Okay you two look so ridiculous."

Dean scowled at her and looked down at himself in the suit. "I look like one of the Blues Brothers," he muttered.

"No, you don't," Sam disagreed. "You look more like a… seventh grader at his first dance."

"Omigod you do!" Fallon laughed looping her arm through Dean's.

He frowned but didn't shrug her off. "I hate this thing," he said.

"Hey, you want into that warehouse or not?" Sam asked.

Fallon watched Dean's jaw tighten. He was clearly uncomfortable in the suit. "You look handsome," she said giving his arm a reassuring squeeze. "When we get out of the warehouse you can hit up some bar and pick up some poor girl."

Dean smirked at her. "Some lucky girl you mean," he said but didn't complain anymore about the suit. "Let's go." The three got into the car and drove to the warehouse and got past the guards no problem.

"Looks like your monkey suits worked," Fallon said cheerfully as they came upon the wreckage.

"Yeah," Dean said and then reached an arm out in front of her to get her to stop walking. "Can you wander over there and out of the way?"

"What?" she cried. "Why? The planes over there."

"I know but I don't want you confusing the readings," Dean said pulling out some sort of device for her to see. She wanted to argue further but instead she just rolled her eyes and stalked off across the room.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"It's an EMF meter, reads electromagnetic frequencies," Dean answered but was looking at Fallon. She nodded her head to show her understanding.

"Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up Walkman?" Sam asked.

"'Cause that's what I made it out of," Dean explained grinning. "It's homemade."

"Yeah, I can see that," Sam replied and Dean glowered at him.

"Hey, that's actually really impressive," Fallon called from where she was standing on the opposite side of the room. "I couldn't even make a popsicle stick birdhouse in art class."

Dean looked over at her looking surprised. She didn't blame him. She usually only picked on him. "Thanks," he said finally and began to scan the plane wreck with his EMF. "Check out the emergency door handle. What is this stuff?"

"One way to find out," Sam replied and scraped the yellow dust into a bag. "Fallon, you can come over now."

"Find anything supernatural?" she asked stepping up next to Sam and peering at the residue on the door handle.

"Could be," Dean answered and then the doors suddenly burst open and they could hear people heading towards them.

"Busted," Fallon said and they began to run towards the emergency exit and ran outside. Dean and Sam looked around the corner of the building and began to walk out when an alarm went off. Sam and Dean took off again and quickly climbed over the gate with the help of Dean's suit jacket. When the both reached the ground they looked back as if they were waiting for someone else. Fallon coughed and the two whirled around to stare at her in shock. She looked at them like they were idiots. "I'm a ghost remember," she said. "I can just pop in and out of places. I can walk through walls. Gates aren't exactly a problem for me."

Dean frowned at her and pulled down his jacket. "Well, these monkey suits do come in handy," he muttered and began to run for the Impala. Sam shrugged and ran after him, Fallon following behind. "Okay, we need to go see Jerry."

"You think he'll know what that substance is?" Fallon asked leaning forward between the front seats.

"Well, we'll know soon enough," Dean replied and drove off to the airport.

"How's it going guys?" Jerry asked when they entered his office.

"It's going, Jerry," Dean answered. "Hey, we were able to get in to see that wreckage."

Jerry shook his head in amusement. "I won't ask how you managed that one," he replied. "I'm guessing you found something."

Sam nodded and pulled out the bag with the strange substance they'd found on the emergency door of the plane. "We found this stuff on the wreckage," Sam said handing the bag over to Jerry. "We were hoping you could identify it."

"No problem," replied Jerry standing up and heading over to another desk in his office. He pulled out a microscope and set it up before placing what they'd found under the lens. "Huh," he said after a minute. "This stuff is covered in sulfur."

"You're sure?" Sam asked sounding uneasy.

"Take a look for yourself," Jerry answered and stepped back from the microscope. Suddenly they heard someone in the vicinity start to curse and Jerry excused himself.

Fallon peered into the microscope. "That's definitely sulfur," she told the boys. "It was the only element I could ever identify from the periodic table in chemistry class."

"Hmm," Dean sighed. "You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue."

"Demonic possession?" Sam inquired.

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch," Dean replied.

"If the guy was possessed it's possible," Sam said.

"Hold on a minute," Fallon cut in. "Demons are real?"

Dean gave her a funny look. "If ghosts are real why can't demons be real?" he replied.

"Ghosts used to be living people," Fallon answered. "It makes sense that we exist. But demons… they're just supposed to be religious crap."

Sam smiled and laughed. "I guess you weren't particularly religious during your life," he laughed.

Fallon smiled. "No, not really," she answered.

"Well, demons exist whether you believe in them or not. And one thing I know for sure," Dean said seriously, "this goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire plane?"

"You ever heard of something like this before?" Sam asked.

"Never," Dean replied shaking his head.

"Well, you know what they say. There's a first time for everything," Fallon replied. "Although I gotta say, I really wish in this case that wasn't true."

"So what now?" Sam asked.

"Research," Dean replied. "We need to find out what we're dealing with here."

"I guess we better get back to the room," Sam said. The three made their way back to the room and immediately began to look for similar instances.

"It feels nice to be back to researching," Fallon said cheerfully flipping through a book. She'd recently begun practicing controlling objects with her mind. She was still pretty faulty but today she was on a roll. She had picked the book up and was now able to flip through the pages no problem. It was a nice change from before when she was transparent to everything.

Dean gave her a weird look. "You like doing research?" he asked sounding like he thought she was crazy.

Fallon shrugged. "It's not so much that I like doing it," she replied. "But it reminds me of when I was back in college. I'm happy to do anything that brings back some of my memory."

"You went to college?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Fallon replied. "I was a history major with a concentration in secondary education. I was going to be a teacher. I had been out of my sophomore year for a little over a month when I died."

"You mean when you were murdered," Dean said.

"Yes, Dean," she sighed. "Thank you for reminding me. I mean could you be anymore insensitive?"

"Probably," Dean replied shrugging.

Fallon glared at him before turning to Sam. "Have you found anything?" she inquired.

He nodded. "So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right?" Sam said. "I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it."

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this," Dean pointed out.

"Well, that's not exactly true," Sam disagreed. "You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One cause earthquakes, another causes diseases."

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean asked speculatively. "All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?

"It makes sense," Fallon said. "I mean to be efficient you have to adapt to new situations. A plane crash is definitely going to cause death and destruction."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Dean scoffed. "What?"

"I don't know, man," Dean replied. "This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake, like Fallon just pointed out. This is big. And I wish Dad was here."

"Yeah, me too," Sam sighed.

Dean was about to say something else when his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered it. He talked on the phone for a few minutes and Fallon watched him grow tenser as the seconds went by.

"Another crash?" Sam asked when Dean hung up the phone.

"Yeah. Let's go," Dean said.

"Where?" Sam questioned.

"Nazareth," Dean replied.

"Do you know where you're going?" Fallon asked. "I know the way of if you don't. This is my home state after all."

Dean smiled at her amused. "You want to be the road map that's fine with me," he answered and they got back on the road to go visit the other plane crash. Later that day they found their way back to Jerry's office and using the microscope again. "Sulfur?" Dean asked. Jerry nodded his head confirming what they already knew. "Well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him."

"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be good news," Sam replied. Fallon couldn't help but agree with that sentiment. If Chuck had been targeted the demon had finished the job and there wouldn't be any more plane crashes. However, Fallon was also one hundred percent positive that that wasn't the case. They just didn't have that kind of luck.

"What's the bad news?" Dean asked apparently thinking along the same line as Fallon.

"Chuck's plane went down at exactly forty minutes into flight," Sam said. "And get this, so did flight 2485."

"Forty minutes?" Jerry mumbled. "What does that mean?"

"It's biblical numerology," Dean explained. "You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death."

"I guess that explains why people get midlife crises," Fallon muttered only slightly amused. Dean nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down at exactly forty minutes in," Sam told them.

"Any survivors?" Dean questioned.

"No," Sam replied. "Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP said?"

"'No survivors,'" Dean muttered. "It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job. Fallon was right."

"Who's Fallon?" Jerry asked confused.

Dean looked startled to have slipped but Sam quickly answered, "She's another hunter. We called and asked her if she'd ever heard about anything like this before. She speculated that the demon might target the survivors."

Jerry nodded. "There's got to be some way to stop this right?" he asked.

"We're going to do everything in our power to stop this from happening again, Jerry," Dean assured him.

"We need to go," Sam said. "We need a plan."

"Good luck, boys," Jerry said as the three left the office.

"Well, this news sucks," Fallon muttered.

"Not happy to be right for once, I see," Dean replied.

"Don't sound so smug," Fallon snapped. "You almost gave me away in there."

"Okay guys we don't have time for this right now," Sam said stopping them before they could really get into it. "We need to find a way to make sure none of the survivors plan on getting on a plane anytime soon."

"Yeah, well how are we going to do that?" Dean asked.

Fallon smiled and focused on Sam's phone until it lifted out of his pocket and into his hands. "There's always phone surveys," she replied smiling.

"That's actually a really good idea," Dean said looking impressed.

"I'm just full of them," she murmured and ducked out of the way before Dean could push her. "You still have the passenger list, Sammy?"

"I'll get on it," he said and immediately called the first name on the list. A little while later and he made his last call. "All right, that takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon."

"So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker," Dean said.

"Right," Sam answered. "Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job."

"That sounds like just our luck," Dean sighed stepping harder on the gas.

"Dean, this is a five hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel," Sam pointed out.

"Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass," Dean ordered.

"I already left her three voice messages," Sam said. "She must have her cellphone off."

"God, does the whole universe have to be against us?" Fallon sighed.

"We're never gonna make it," Sam muttered.

"We'll make it," Dean said firmly and pressed harder on the gas pedal.

By some miracle they got to the airport in time. "Right there," Sam panted. "They're boarding in thirty minutes."

"Okay," Dean said. "We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone."

"There's one over there," Fallon said.

Dean walked over to it and picked it. "Hi. Gate thirteen," he said into it. "I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um…flight 424."

"Did you get her?" Fallon asked.

He was about to shake his head when instead he said, "Miss. Walker, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here. Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so…" His face fell suddenly and Fallon had the sinking feeling that his bluff had been called. Just as quickly as his face fell then it suddenly lit up again. "Guilty as charged. He's really sorry." He talked to her for a few more seconds before he yelled, "No, no! Wait Amanda, Amanda! Damn it so close!"

"All right, it's time for plan B," Sam said. "We're getting on that plane."

Fallon shrugged her shoulders. "Okay," she replied and started to saunter off to the gates.

She was stopped however when Dean burst out, "Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second."

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is going to crash," Sam insisted.

"I know," Dean said as if Sam was stupid for implying the obvious.

Sam didn't notice Dean's discomfort and continued saying, "Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever you think that will make it through security. Meet me back here in five minutes." Dean didn't say anything. Fallon was surprised to see that he actually looked petrified. Sam suddenly noticed too and asked, "Are you okay?"

"No, not really," Dean answered.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh…" Dean sputtered.

"You're afraid of flying?" Fallon said a huge smile spreading across her face.

"It's never really been an issue until now," Dean replied defending himself.

You're joking, right?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Dean snapped. "Why do you think I drive everywhere?"

"All right," Sam said. "Uh, I'll go."

"What?" Dean cried.

"I'll do this one with just me and Fallon," Sam explained.

"What are you nuts?" Dean asked. "You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash. Fallon, you can't really be thinking of going on that plane? Why don't you talk him out of it?"

Fallon gave him a funny look. "You seem to keep forgetting the fact that I'm a ghost, Dean," she replied snarkily. "The plane crashes what's gonna happen to me? What, am I going to break a leg? And I think you and I both know I can't talk Sam out of anything if he already is set on doing it."

"Dean, we can do it together, or Fallon and I have got it. I'm not seeing a third option, here," Sam said.

"Come on!" Dean cried. "Really? Man…"

"C'mon, I'll go with you to get the gear," Fallon said grabbing his hand and pulling Dean towards the exit. "Sam, go get the tickets."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Dean muttered as he started throwing clothes in a bag.

"I can't believe you're afraid of flying." Fallon laughed. "Seriously, what is there to be afraid of?"

"Crashing," Dean answered slamming the trunk shut.

"You have a better chance of being struck by lightning," Fallon replied.

"Yeah, well we already know this flight is going down," Dean insisted.

"It won't if we can stop it," Fallon said. "Anyway, hurry up scaredy cat. Sam's going to wonder where we are."

"I am not a scaredy cat," Dean called after her.

"Whatever, chicken," she called back and smiled when she saw him glaring at her.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked as they walked over to him.

"I am," Fallon replied smiling. "I'm not sure yellow belly is."

"Knock it off," Dean snapped at her.

"What it's true," Fallon said as the two boys handed their tickets over to an employee. Fallon continued onto the plane.

She was surprised when Dean caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Don't leave my sight," he said urgently.

"What? Why, do you think I'm gonna open the emergency hatch in flight?" she asked annoyed.

"No," Dean said shaking his head. "The demon might not like your presence on board. I'd feel better if you were where I could help you."

Fallon blinked in surprise. "Okay," she promised. "I won't stray from your side."

"Good," he said nodding his head and then looked anxious again as he actually stepped onto the plane.

Fallon laughed. "Of course maybe the real reason you want me right next to you is to catch you if you pass out," she teased placing a reassuring hand on his back and walked with him to his seat.

"Leave him alone, Fallon," Sam said. "You can laugh all you want at him later."

Fallon smiled deviously at him before responding loud enough for just Dean and Sam to hear, "If there is a later."

"Jesus Christ!" Dean muttered and Sam gave her a look as they took their seats.

"Just try to relax," Sam said to Dean.

"Just try to shut up," Dean snapped back and then clenched his seat and flinched when the plane began to take off. Fallon smirked from where she was standing in the aisle and gasped and screeched to freak Dean out. Sam just shook his head at her.

"Please don't get him going," he begged and Fallon backed off. She remained standing in the aisle and entertained herself by people watching. She liked guessing where the other passengers were going and why. There was one family with three kids that all looked excited and Fallon liked to believe they were heading somewhere fun, or were going to visit a grandparent. Then there was the guy in the business suit who she imagined was stressing over some big meeting for whatever company he worked for. She picked up some conversations here and then. Right now she could hear someone humming and frowned when she realized it was Dean. "You're humming Metallica?" Sam asked.

"Calms me down," Dean replied.

"Metallica calms you down?" Fallon said in disbelief. "You have got to be the strangest person I've ever met."

"Look, man, I get you're nervous," Sam said. "But you got to stay focused."

"Okay," Dean replied nodding his head.

"I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism," Sam said.

"Yeah, on a crowded plane," Dean snapped. "That's gonna be easy."

"Yeah, well no one ever said it was going to be easy," Fallon said.

"Just take it one step at a time, all right?" Sam replied. "Now, who is it possessing?"

"It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through," Dean explained. "Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress." Fallon raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to make a sarcastic remark but Sam cut her off.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash," Sam said. "If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up."

"If I were her I'd never get on a plane again," Fallon muttered. "I'd say there's a good chance she's our chink in the armor. Ah shit!" The biggest downside of being a ghost is when someone walks through you. Even worse is when they stop when they're still stuck in your torso.

Dean and Sam both looked slightly amused at her discomfort, but Dean immediately changed his expression to a serious one and asked the flight attendant that was totally invading her personal space, "Are you Amanda?"

"No, I'm not," the flight attendant replied.

"Oh, my mistake," Dean mumbled and the attendant moved on.

"Ugh, I hate it when that happens," Fallon muttered. "Anyway, there's usually two attendants on planes; we just need to find the other one. She's probably back there." Fallon pointed towards the other side of the plane.

"All right," Dean said. "I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state."

"What if she's already possessed?" Sam inquired.

"There's ways to test that," Dean replied and reached into his carry on and pulled out a bottle of what looked like water. "I brought holy water."

"No," Sam said immediately.

"You splash that on her and she's not possessed you're gonna end up looking like some kind of terrorist," Fallon replied agreeing with Sam.

"I think we can go more subtle," Sam said. "If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God."

"Oh. Nice," Dean replied and started to rise out of his seat.

"Hey," Sam called him back.

"What?" Dean asked looking back.

"Say it in Latin," Sam ordered.

"I know," Dean said and started to go but Sam called him back again.

"Uh, in Latin, it's Christo," he told Dean.

"Dude, I know!" Dean snapped. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Could have fooled me," Fallon mumbled and earned a glare from Dean.

"Wait, Dean!" Sam called out again.

Dean spun around and seriously looked like he was thinking about knocking Sam's lights out.  
"What now?" he hissed.

"Take Fallon with you," he said. "If she's possessed the demon might react to her presence."

Dean groaned but nodded his head. "Fine," he replied and started to make his way to the back of the plane with Fallon following behind him.

She laughed when the plane hit some turbulence and Dean stopped dead in his tracks and thumped one of the seats. "Relax, princess," she teased. "Try not to pass out on me." She saw his shoulders stiffen but he didn't turn around or acknowledge her otherwise. They continued to make their way to the end of the plane where Amanda was bustling over a cart.

"Hi," Dean greeted meekly.

"Hi. Can I help you with something?" Amanda asked smiling.

"Oh, no," Dean replied. "I'm just a bit of an uneasy flier. It makes me feel better to walk around a little."

"A little bit of an uneasy flier?" Fallon said incredulously. "That is the understatement of the century! You make the Cowardly Lion look brave."

Dean opened his mouth to shoot some insult back but Amanda spoke first. "Oh, it happens to the best of us," she reassured him.

Dean shook his head to refocus on the task at hand. "Of course, you being a stewardess, I guess flying comes easy to you," he said.

"You'd be surprised," Amanda laughed sounding slightly amused.

"Really? You're a nervous flier?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, maybe a little bit," Amanda answered shrugging.

"How is it that, being a stewardess, you're scared to fly?" Dean inquired.

"Kind of a long story," Amanda replied.

"Not really," Fallon disagreed. "It doesn't take too long to say I was on a plane that crashed and now flying makes me nervous."

"Yeah, and I'm the insensitive one," Dean muttered quietly under his breath,

"What was that?" Amanda asked looking over at him confused.

"Uh, nothing," Dean replied. "I hope I didn't upset you with that question. I'm sorry for asking."

"It's okay," Amanda said smiling.

"You ever consider other employment?" Dean asked.

Amanda shook her head. "No. Look, everybody's scared of something," she replied. "I just, uh… I'm not gonna let it hold me back."

"Huh," Dean replied and then said very quickly, "Christo."

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Amanda asked.

Dean stared awkwardly at her for a moment before replying, "Christo?"

"I…I didn't, I didn't…" Amanda stuttered but Dean cut her off.

"Yeah, nothing. Never mind," he said and walked away.

Fallon followed behind him. "Well, she definitely thinks you're crazy," she laughed.

"Shut up," Dean muttered and plopped back into his seat. "All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet."

"Well, she's certainly putting you to shame," Fallon replied.

"Could you give it a rest?" Dean said a little too loudly, but no one seemed to notice.

"You said Christo?" Sam asked before Fallon could respond.

"Yeah," Dean sighed aggravated.

"And?" Sam inquired.

"There's no demon in her," Dean snapped. "There's no demon getting in her."

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere," Sam replied.

"Comforting thought, isn't it?" Fallon said sarcastically as the plane hit more turbulence.

"Come on!" Dean cried. "That can't be normal!"

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence," Sam said comfortingly.

"Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay?" Dean barked. "So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four."

"You need to calm down," Sam replied firmly.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't," Dean said waspishly.

"Yes, you can," Sam assured him.

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping," Dean cried.

"Listen, if you're panicked you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now," Sam whispered sternly. Dean took a few deep breaths and Fallon took pity on him and grabbed hold of his hand and rubbed soothing circles into his palm with her thumb. He didn't even try to pull his hand away. "Good," Sam said. "Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum."

"What do we have to do?" Dean asked stilling breathing deeply.

"It's two parts," Sam explained. "The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful."

"More powerful?" Dean questioned. "How?"

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore," Sam answered. "It can just wreak havoc on its own."

"Oh?" Dean responded. "And how is that a good thing?"

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all," Sam replied.

"Sounds good to me," Fallon said and started to take back her hand but Dean clutched onto it tightly so she went back to rubbing circles into his palm.

"First things first, we got to find it," Dean said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Fallon asked.

Dean pulled out his EMF meter. "You don't even have to get out of the way this time," he told her. "The demon's gonna affect this thing more than you." He got up and started walking up and down the aisle, subtly holding it near passengers. Sam got up and clapped Dean on the shoulder. "Ah! Don't do that."

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing except what it's picking up from Fallon," Dean replied. "How much time we got?"

"Fifteen minutes," Sam answered shortly. "Maybe we missed somebody."

"Maybe the things just not on the plane," Dean said hopefully.

"You believe that?" Sam asked doubtfully.

"Well, I will if you will," Dean responded. Suddenly the EMF meter went out of control as the copilot came out of the bathroom.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at the copilot. "Christo," he said loud enough for him to hear. The copilot flinched and turned around to glare at the three of them. His eyes were black.

"Whoa! What was that?" Fallon asked when he went into the cockpit.

"That's our demon," Sam replied.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Now we've got to lure it too us," Sam replied. "C'mon, I've got a plan." He led them to the back of the plane where Amanda was. "She's not going to believe this."

"Twelve minutes, dude," Dean urged and they stepped behind the curtain.

"Oh, hi," Amanda said looking up when they stepped in. "Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope."

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about," Dean replied.

"Um, okay," Amanda said giving him a strange look. "What can I do for you?"

"All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole 'the truth is out there' speech right now," Dean replied brusquely.

"Look, we know you were on flight 2485," Sam said.

Amanda looked stricken. "Who are you guys?" she asked sounding slightly afraid.

"Relax," Fallon said. "They're here to help."

"Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors," Sam kept on saying. "We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure."

"We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now," Dean said.

"I'm sorry, I…I'm very busy," Amanda stuttered. "I have to go back…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean said blocking her from leaving. "Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, uh…. The pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead."

"Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?" Amanda cried.

"He died in a plane crash," Dean told her. "Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?"

"I…" Amanda murmured.

"Look, there was something wrong with 2485," Sam cut in. "Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too."

"Amanda, you have to believe us," Dean insisted.

"I know this sounds crazy, but please have some faith," Fallon urged stepping up and whispering in her ear. She concentrated on making her hear what she was saying. "You feel it in your gut that we're right. Please, believe us."

Amanda's eyes widened and she looked right at her for a second before returning her attention to Dean. "On… on 2485 there was this man. He… had these eyes," she said.

"Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about," Sam encouraged.

Amanda shook her head. "I don't understand," she said. "What are you asking me to do?"

"Okay," Dean replied. "The copilot, we need you to bring him back here."

"Why?" Amanda asked. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Don't have time to explain," Dean insisted. "We just need to talk to him. Okay?"

"How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot…?"

"Do whatever it takes," Sam ordered. "Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit."

Amanda shook her head. "Do you know that I could lose my job…?"

"Okay, well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out," Dean snapped.

"Don't terrorize her," Fallon scolded and concentrated on getting a message across to Amanda again. "Please, Amanda. We need your help."

Amanda hesitated for another moment before nodding her head. "Okay," she agreed and then ducked out from behind the curtain. She came back a few moments later with the copilot.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" the copilot asked stepping behind the curtain. Dean punched him then and pinned him to the floor before placing duct tape over his mouth.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Amanda asked. "You said you were just gonna talk to him."

"We are gonna talk to him," Dean replied before splashing holy water on the copilot. Fallon watched with her eyes widening as the copilot began to smoke and singe.

"Oh, my god," Amanda cried. "What's wrong with him?"

"Look, we need you calm," Sam said. "We need you outside the curtain."

"Well, I don't underst- I don't know…" Amanda spluttered.

"Don't let anybody in, okay?" Sam said. "Can you do that? Amanda?"

"Okay. Okay," Amanda agreed and left,

"Hurry up, Sam," Dean urged. "I don't know how much longer I can hold him."

"I can't hold him either," Fallon said. "I'm not strong enough to pin him down."

Sam nodded and opened up his book and began to recite, "Regna terrae, cantata Deo, psallite Domino…" Suddenly the demon broke free from Dean's grip and knocked Dean around for a minute before Fallon landed a lucky punch and Dean managed to subdue it again. Sam tried to continue with exorcism but the demon knocked Dean off and pulled the tape off its mouth and grabbed Sam.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend!" it hissed. "She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!"

Dean and Fallon tackled it back into submission, but Sam was too stunned to continue. "Sam!" Dean ordered.

Sam shook his head and got himself back on track. He put the book down for a second to help Dean and the demon kicked it out somewhere on the plane. "I got him," Sam said and suddenly the demon escaped the copilot's body and disappeared inside a vent. "Where'd it go?"

Fallon shrugged but Dean said, "It's in the plane. Hurry up, we got to finish it." He just finished saying that when suddenly the plane began to drop.

"Whoa!" Fallon cried as Sam dropped to the ground and Dean got pinned to the emergency exit door. She seemed to be immune to gravity and could still move around. She quickly ran out into the aisle of the plane to look for Sam's book so they could finish the exorcism. She finally found it under someone's seat and slid it quickly to Sam. "Hurry up, Sam!" she called and rushed back to Dean who was still screaming. She grabbed onto his hand, promising herself she'd laugh at him later, and offered whatever small comfort she could while Sam finally finished the exorcism and the plane miraculously leveled out.

Fallon sighed in relief. "Thank God," she said and let go of Dean's hand to go make sure Sam was okay. Sam was back on his feet outside the curtain. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "How's Dean?" Fallon was about to answer when Dean poked his head out. She choked back a laugh when she saw the look on his face. He actually looked a little sick with his hair all messed up and his skin pale and clammy.

"He'll live," Fallon replied and offered them both a smile. "You better get back to your seats. I'm sure we'll be landing soon." Sure enough, the plane did land after calling in to a nearby airport. Sam, Dean, and Fallon exited the plane with the other passengers and after answering a few questions for the multiple FBI and FAA officers wandered around through the airport. They could see the copilot being interviewed and Amanda as well. She noticed them and nodded her head and mouthed thank you.

"Let's get out of here," Dean said and they headed for the exit. Sam hadn't said a word since they got off the plane and Fallon nudged Dean and gave him a pointed look while tipping her head in Sam's direction. He nodded and asked, "You okay?"

Sam stopped and looked over at Dean and Fallon. "Dean, it knew about Jessica," he said quietly.

"Sam, these things, they, they read minds," Dean said trying to assure him. "They lie. All right? That's all it was."

"Yeah," Sam murmured but Fallon could tell he wasn't buying it. To be frank, she didn't either. The demon had known about Jessica. She wondered how many other demons knew. She had the sickening feeling that Jessica was just the tip of the iceberg heading their way. She remained silent to whole ride back to Jerry's office, who was there to greet them when they pulled up.

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do," he said appreciatively. "A lot of people could have been killed. Your dad's gonna be real proud."

"We'll see you around, Jerry," Sam answered shaking the man's hand.

They began to walk away when Dean turned back and called out, "You know, Jerry, I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number anyway? I've only had it for like six months."

"Your dad gave it to me," Jerry answered.

"What?" Sam asked amazed.

"When did you talk to him?" Dean inquired.

"I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number," Jerry said. "His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys."

The three hurried back to the Impala. "This doesn't make any sense, man," Sam said. "I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service." Dean dialed the number and they all listened to his voicemail. Sure enough it gave Dean's number. Sam got up and stormed to the car and slammed the door as he got in. Fallon and Dean followed.

Dean was about to drive away when he glanced at her in the rearview mirror. "You okay?" he asked concerned. "You've barely spoken a word since we got off the plane."

"I'm fine," Fallon answered. "It's just, well, we're in Pennsylvania…I was just wondering if we could make a detour."

"Detour?" Sam asked. "Where?"

Dean, however, seemed to know what she was asking. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Fallon," he replied kindly. "It won't be easy for you."

"I know," she said. "But I need some kind of closure and this seems as good a way as any."

Dean nodded his head. "All right," he agreed. "It's only an hour and a half long drive. It shouldn't be too bad."

"Thank you," Fallon replied. He nodded and began to head for Scranton. About two hours later and they were standing in front of her grave.

Fallon Romano

May 16, 1984 June 19, 2004

To know her was to love her

"Are you okay?" Sam asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She smiled up at him. "Yes," she answered and then laughed. "I'm just so glad they didn't use a Bible verse."

Sam blinked for a second and then burst out laughing. "You have a funny way of looking at things," he chuckled.

She shrugged. "I'm dead, Sam," she said. "I don't see things the way the living do. But that doesn't mean I can't have a sense of humor."

"Some sense of humor," Dean mumbled walking over to them. "I don't mean to cut this short, but people are headed over this way and this is your home town, Fallon. They might recognize you.

She nodded. "I'm ready to go anyway," she said and turned away from her tombstone. Sam and her made their way back to the car, but turned around when they didn't hear Dean following them. "Dean!" He didn't look back towards her, and Fallon watched as Dean placed one single rose on top of her tombstone. She realized that's what he'd bought at the store he insisted on stopping in. He quickly caught up to them and Fallon squeezed his hand. "Thank you," she said before slipping back into the car. She looked back at her grave one more time and saw that the people Dean had pointed out. She did know them, better than she knew anybody. Her mother, her sister, and her grandmother. They must have been making the rounds.

"You know them?" Sam asked staring at her.

Fallon nodded as tears spilled down her cheeks, but she was smiling. "They're my family," she answered. Sam gave her a sad smile before facing forward again as they began to drive off. Fallon watched her family's figures grow smaller and smaller the farther they drove. "Goodbye," she whispered and left them behind.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys. I appreciate it. I would also like to tell you that I am working on another fan-fiction with a friend of mine. It's a Disney story that involves two awesome and highly different characters traveling through movie after movie. The story's written under the pen name two pens one story and the title is trapped in the wonderful world of Disney. Check it out and drop us a review let us know what you think. Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
